


Coming Home

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kili's meant to be at home, only he's not where expected.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonsquill (dragonsquill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsquill/gifts).



> for dragonsquillwrites

If Fili was expecting to find dinner on the table for him when he got home from the forge that day, he was going to be disappointed. And he was. Kili had sworn he was going to make a stew for dinner but upon opening the front door, Fili found neither stew nor brother in sight.

“Kili?” Fili calls out but no Kili answers him.

He checks around the house and out back for his brother, even though is brother should be in the kitchen, should be making that stew.

Fili has half a mind to make Kili cook all their dinners for the rest of the week for breaking his promise. It isn’t until his second look into their shared bedroom that Fili realizes the lump of blankets on Kili’s bed is actually a lump of blankets and his lump of a brother.

Fili walks over to the bed. Looking down he can barely even see Kili under the pile of blankets, every blanket in the damn house, Fili would wager, that his brother has amassed. Some errant strands of dark hair across the sheets near the top of the pile is the only indication Kili is actually on the bed. Fili reaches over to peel one of the corners of the blankets back, but Kili’s fingers grab the blanket and pull it back down.

“Are you sick?”

“M’fine.” Low, soft, muffled by at Fili's guess a hundred blankets.

“Are you sure?” Fili double checked, as it wasn’t like Kili to take to his bed in the middle of the afternoon.

“Come here.”

Fili pulls back a corner of the covers to slip underneath but is stopped by a hand on his stomach. Kili pushes him back weakly. 

“You said ‘come here’ Kili. That’s what I’m trying to do.”

A command that sounds something like “shirofffeee” issues out from under the blankets.

Fili represses his urge to giggle. “Come again, Kili?”

“Shirt. Off. Fee.”

“Ah, that I understood,” Fili says, smiling, and dutifully obliges, pulling off his shirt and chucking it towards the bed on the other side of the room. He is barely fully on the bed when Kili’s arms snake around his chest and pull him towards his brother. Kili curls his body around Fili, pressing his nose against the nape of Fili’s neck.

Fili wasn’t particularly tired but Kili is sleep warm and the arms wrapped around him are familiar and comforting. Matching his own breath to the even keel of Kili’s, Fili relaxes and lets himself be pulled down into sleep.


End file.
